


Кофе и другие зависимости

by blue_blitz



Category: Guilt Pleasure, In these words
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 20:18:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_blitz/pseuds/blue_blitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>От непрошено нахлынувших воспоминаний, Асано вдруг густо залился краской, словно пристыженный мальчишка, пойманный подглядывающим в замочную скважину. Пожалуй, ему не было бы столь обидно, проведи он время, положенное для сна, уткнувшись в рабочие папки, а не в подушку, кусая промокшую от его слюны наволочку и забывая, как дышать, пока его тело служит изощренным инструментом для игры в удовлетворение либидо.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кофе и другие зависимости

**Author's Note:**

> вдохновением послужил данный набросок Джо: http://s019.radikal.ru/i606/1306/65/0fdc8f1f38c8.png  
> уже давно хотелось написать что-нибудь по излюбленному мной фандому, занимающему меня больше прочих, и вот, наконец, после моей затяжной творческой импотенции это свершилось. события происходят в таймлайн приквелов (NY Minute, First do no harm и др.), когда Кацуя находится на стажировке в Штатах.  
> если вы не знакомы с фандомом, прошу сюда: www.guiltpleasure.com

Дешевый кофе из автомата, уже без малого с пару часов простаивавший холодным мазутом в пластиковом стаканчике, был теперь невыносимо мерзким на вкус, оставив на языке неприятное, вязкое ощущение. 

Кацуя сморщился, поджимая губы и жалея, что под рукой не нашлось чего получше, чтобы избавить себя от пустыни во рту, тем более сейчас, когда стало только хуже. Точечным попаданием забросив остатки гадкого пойла в мусорное ведро, он снял очки, подушечками пальцев потирая переносицу и глаза, взявшиеся красной паутинкой от усталости и бесконечного бдения над бумагами. Если бы не новый профайл и не отчет, который шеф обязал его представить до вечера, он бы с радостью придумал предлог, чтобы покинуть участок пораньше - отдаться Морфею на час-другой и хоть как-то компенсировать своему организму бессонную ночь.

От непрошено нахлынувших воспоминаний, Асано вдруг густо залился краской, словно пристыженный мальчишка, пойманный подглядывающим в замочную скважину. Пожалуй, ему не было бы столь обидно, проведи он время, положенное для сна, уткнувшись в рабочие папки, а не в подушку, кусая промокшую от его слюны наволочку и забывая, как дышать, пока его тело служит изощренным инструментом для игры в удовлетворение либидо. И хуже всего, что ему, забывшему про природную скромность и заведенный на полседьмого будильник, это понравилось.

Он закрыл лицо ладонями, судорожно сводя колени, чувствуя, как казавшаяся безобидной искра в паху превращается в потянувшее сладостью пламя. Кацуя был готов поклясться, что прежде никогда не позволял себе давать подобную слабину, тем более, в рабочей обстановке, где от основного коллектива его отделяла скрипучая дверь с квадратной вставкой из матового стекла. Он всегда умел держать себя в руках, не говоря уж о том, что раньше сексуальное желание не просто не выходило у него из-под контроля, а надолго забылось летаргическим сном, пока один гайдзин на полицейском седане с проблесковым маяком не растревожил его размеренную и педантично распланированную жизнь неожиданным рождественским поцелуем. И все это напомнило бы классическое сказочное предание, не будь Дэвид Краузе потомственным немцем, и не знай молодой японец о том, чем еще, кроме автопрома и колбасок «вюрст», так прославились его предки. И если иностранному транспорту Кацуя предпочитал проверенные и привычные ему японские автомобили, то незнакомые ему доселе, волей-неволей возбуждающие невероятный аппетит и удивляющие своим размером «вюрст» порядком его потрясли.

Сделав глубокий вдох и ослабив узел галстука, сдавившего горло, мужчина попытался отвлечься. Перед ним, на глянцевых снимках в не самых волнующих и естественных позах расположились мертвенно-бледные модели-жертвы, посмертно запечатленные полицейской бригадой на месте очередного преступления. Созерцание фотографий и кипа листов с печатным текстом охладили пыл и привели психиатра в чувства. Расслабив напряженную спину, он откинулся в мягком кресле, формулируя в голове мысль, в этот раз лишенную каких-либо фрейдистских предпосылок и обращенную к делу, отмечая ее в журнал. Если не отвлекаться, то обещанный результат он предъявит начальству в течение полутора часов. А это значит, что постель, которую он отчаянно вожделел (ну, разве что чуть меньше, чем чашку приличного свежего кофе) с момента появления в участке, из тайной грезы обратится в быль. Но из-за помешавшего ему стука в дверь, все замыслы рассыпались прахом.

Дэвид даже не стал дожидаться приглашения, по-хозяйски широко распахивая дверь, словно приоткрой он ее чуть меньше, его плечи не уместились бы в проход. Кацуя с нескрываемым недовольством, как строгий учитель, взглянул на детектива и по совместительству источник всех своих текущих бед поверх очков. Ощутив негативные вибрации, Краузе быстро сориентировался на местности, одаривая Асано своей привычной обезоруживающей улыбкой, способной растопить лед любой толщины. Ну, конечно, за исключением целого айсберга капитана, который, благодаря сарказму Дэвида, от бешенства впадал чуть ли не в кому и в качестве наказания отправлял офицера на сверхурочные ночные патрули.

Когда вариант, который мужчина считал фактически беспроигрышным, не возымел на хмурого психиатра должного эффекта, он перешел к запасному плану:

\- Я принес тебе кофе. Твой любимый – со сливками и без сахара, - бодро продекламировал полицейский, протягивая Кацуе заветный напиток с логотипом «Старбакса». – Уверен, ты хочешь его так же сильно, как и меня. То есть, как и я, - шутливо поправил себя он, скидывая фуражку. - Угадал?

Кацуя, изо всех сил старавшийся сохранять невозмутимый вид, рассмеялся, позволяя жару вновь броситься в лицо. Он подался вперед, обхватывая ладонями терпимо горячий стакан, блаженно вдыхая аромат свежеприготовленного кофе и деликатного мужского парфюма. А то, что Дэвид практически прочел его мысли, ему знать вовсе не обязательно.

\- Ты выглядишь помятым, - инстинктивно облизав губы после глотка, подметил доктор, от чьего внимания не ускользнула всклокоченная шевелюра любовника и незначительные, но заметные складки на форме. Еще бы, после ночных страстей и двух часов сна, они даже не услышали надрывавшийся пронзительным фальцетом будильник, собирались впопыхах и едва не опоздали в участок. – Закрой дверь.

Краузе поддел ее носком начищенного до блеска ботинка и щелкнул замком, отрезая их от суеты и шумихи в проходе. Асано же вопросительно приподнял бровь, полагая, что последнее было вовсе не обязательно. 

\- Не хочу, чтобы нам помешали, - объяснил полицейский, обходя стол и теплыми ладонями массируя психиатру плечи. – Как продвигается исследование?

На короткое мгновение сомкнув веки, Кацуя выпрямился, лениво потягиваясь – еще немного, и работа совсем перестанет его интересовать.

\- Медленно, - с какой-то тоской ответил доктор, но внезапно вернувшись к началу фразы Краузе, решил кое-что прояснить. – Постой. Чтобы не помешали чему?

Он недоуменно развернулся к Дэвиду, глядя на нависшего над ним детектива снизу вверх, и все стало понятно без слов. Краузе с легкостью подхватил его, удерживая навесу и небрежным рывком отправляя кресло в ближайший угол кабинета, с грохотом встретившее стоящий там фикус. Через секунду, собиравшийся было возмутиться, Кацуя обнаружил себя сидящим на рабочих материалах, а Дэвида – бесстыдно и самозабвенно завладевшего его ртом.

\- Ты с ума сошел, Дэйв! Только не здесь, - сорвался на негодующий шепот психиатр, с опаской оглядываясь на пресловутую дверь. Меньше всего он хотел заняться чем-то подобным здесь, но снова давшие о себе знать мысли, одолевавшие его минут десять назад, и мужчина, настойчиво и спешно расстегивавший его рубашку, лишь заставили его обессилено признать свое поражение. 

\- Да брось, никому невдомек, если мы будем вести себя тихо, - успокаивающе начал Краузе охрипшим от возбуждения голосом, зубами прихватывая бархатную кожу на чувствительном местечке шеи и вовремя накрывая губы Кацуи рукой, чтобы подавить вырвавшийся из его груди стон. – К тому же, ты эгоистично уснул подо мной после третьего раза, так и не дождавшись, когда кончу я. Хочу восстановить справедливость.

Асано прильнул к нему, обнимая за плечи, коленями сжав его бедра. Он и раньше спал с мужчинами, но пылкий Дэвид провоцировал в нем почти животную похоть, то, о чем доктор даже помыслить не мог. Он уже однажды переступил через себя, поддавшись чарам обаятельного офицера, и нарушил один из своих принципов, согласившись на отношения с коллегой, и Краузе продолжал испытывать его вновь. Кацуе вдруг подумалось: выбери себе Дьявол человеческий облик, он воплотил бы собой именно этого мужчину. 

\- Не снимай форму, - японец горячо выдохнул Дэвиду прямо в ухо, намотав на кулак его галстук, без лишней скромности запуская свободную руку под ремень его брюк. 

Дэвид улыбнулся фривольной, поистине сатанинской улыбкой, довольно зарычав, стоило пальцам огладить его возбужденный орган:  
\- А говорил, фетишизм - это не по твоей части.

Кацуя сдавленно засмеялся, уткнувшись любовнику в плечо и сжав ткань его рубашки, когда широкая ладонь Краузе обхватила их члены, лаская их вместе. Под тяжелое дыхание партнера он задвигал бедрами, толкаясь в руку Дэвида, усиливая трение плоти о плоть, и жмурясь от мутных белых пятен, поплывших перед глазами. 

Кровь, стучавшая в висках, оглушала, и, не слыша себя, Асано не знал наверняка – удавалось ли ему удерживать в себе посторонние звуки, или же весь отдел уже сбежался к его кабинету. 

Дэвид придерживал его за затылок, пальцами перебирая темные пряди волос, тянул за них, заставляя запрокинуть голову, целуя мокро и яростно. Движения умелой руки стали скорыми и отрывистыми, подводя обоих к разрядке.

От финального резкого толчка бедрами стол под ними жалобно скрипнул и задрожал, отъехав на пару дюймов. Выгнув спину, Кацуя, наконец, излился, отчаянно закусывая собственные пальцы и лишая остальных уникальной возможности узнать, как звучит имя Краузе на пике оргазма.

Довольный полицейский расплылся в сытой улыбке, расслабленно мазнув губами по его виску и тыльной стороной ладони отведя с почерневших глаз влажную от испарины челку. 

\- Прости, кофе, наверное, совсем остыл, - низко проговорил Дэвид, приводя себя в порядок и передавая любовнику бумажные салфетки.

Утомленный непредвиденной близостью, Кацуя дрожащей рукой избавил себя от следов нерабочего поведения, чувствуя, что усталость и усилившаяся сонливость вот-вот свалял его с ног. 

Определенно - выпить горячий кофе сегодня была не судьба.


End file.
